


Lifelight

by Beachedking



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: But Kirby can't speak well so they communicate with mimes, Gen, I like to think Mario and Kirby are friends, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot Collection, Short & Sweet, Spoilers, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, World of Light, smash ultimate spoilers for the new adventure mode, thinking of using this as a oneshot thing when i get inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachedking/pseuds/Beachedking
Summary: A series of oneshots based off of the World of Light trailer!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so uh...
> 
> im sad bandana dee isn't in
> 
> but this song is jamming.

It was the strangest thing to the plumber, first there was the brightness coming from the giant thing and the Master Hands in the sky, trying to fight the lights, blurriness, then he couldn’t recall anything. Not to mention he felt exhausted and vaguely foggy due to the situation of not remembering past the giant glowing winged thing. Immediately he felt a soft feeling wrapping around him as Mario tried to focus. 

“Poyo!” Came the light and familiar voice as Mario looked down at the pink puffball, who was nuzzling Mario’s legs with a relieved smile on his face. 

“Kirby!” Mario gave a smile back, and looked around, this place did not seem familiar to him at all. It was a bright green cliff with rocks that looked like a staircase going down, to where Mario had no idea. He wasn’t sure where this place was at all! 

“Do you know where we are?” The plumber asked his little companion, which the baby puff shook his head and stopped hugging his friend’s leg. 

Waving his short stubby arms, Kirby tried to tell the story. With one arm he put flat and the other straight up, moving it up and down. The arm that was on the other then was lifted off the arm which was put next to his side and the one that was lifted was on the ground. Pointing at himself, Kirby walked in place for a few seconds, then jumped to the left, pointing at Mario then the puffball looked right with an angry look and a fighting stance, then Kirby jumped right pointing at himself again. He gave a look of surprise then the same fighting stance. 

Mario didn’t really get all of the charades but got the gist of they both fought but didn’t get exactly why or how. Was it the things in the sky? Well, he assumed that it had to be. But if he was fighting Kirby with no memory of the event. The others! 

“We have to go help them!” He said, which Kirby gave a determined look and a nod. With no time to waste, the two of them hurried down the rocky staircase. They had no idea what happened to their friends, but there was no doubt they would find out. First however, they needed to find said friends and bring them back to their right states of minds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Pikachu go for a stroll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it.

“Man, oh man, I don’t even wanna know what happened here, buddy.” 

“Pika...” 

The blue hedgehog looked on the barren wasteland, a frown on his face, and Pikachu hanging out on his shoulder as they both tried to figure out what the heck was going on. So far, the theory was absolutely nothing, but they’d probably figure it out. Sonic began to walk through the hallow gray field (he didn’t want his mouse friend to fall off), which must’ve been lovely, now it kinda looked like mush. Really sad-looking mush. 

He had no idea what was going on, but he did remember the lights and trying to grab the electric mouse before ending up here, some pals had helped them, and they both decided it’d be best to go a separate way. There was a whole lotta confusion, but if they learned one thing from that emissary like...ten, yeah, ten years, was that sometimes splitting up helped a lot. 

“Kinda reminds me of way back, y’know? I wonder if this adventure’s gonna be different or the same.” Sonic tried to strike up a convo, he got the general gestures and phrases from certain parts of Pikachu’s language, it wasn’t really all that hard you just had to pay attention. 

“Chu...” Came the soft reply and Sonic turned his head to where Pikachu was sitting. The little electric mouse had a worried expression on his round face. Poor thing must’ve been worried about the whole ordeal. Sonic was too, but he had a different way of dealing with it, had an optimistic attitude that everything would be okay and if it wasn’t, you could still try your best and eventually you’d get the job done. Perhaps he was worried about his Trainer and their Pokémon too. Sonic had heard a rumor that all the Pokémon that fought in the Smash Battles owned them all, the new coming Pokémon Trainer too, but those were just rumors and Sonic didn’t know for certain. He made a mental note to ask Pokémon Trainer if they found either of them. 

The hedgehog put a hand on Pikachu’s head, “Don’t worry little fella. We’ll find them, I promise ya. If we can’t find them immediately, well our friends might’ve found ‘em!” 

That seemed to cheer Pikachu up a lot, giving a happy ‘pika!’ with a little smile, that in turn made Sonic grin. 

“Well, little fella, there’s no time to wait is there?” And with that, the two started their journey once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write Sonic but I gave it the good ol try


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Pit and Lady Palutena have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a comment by user TrueEnder who wanted to see Dark Pit get mad at Palutena cuz he misses Viridi! Though I forgot they said not really mad but sad so I hope it’s still okay lol! I hope you don’t mind me using your little request-prompt-thingy!!!
> 
> Also may have gone...slightly overboard due to internet being crappy.

Dark Pit wanted answers, and he wanted a heck of a lot of them. Red eyes glared at the goddess before him, why did she do that? Why did she have to send the two away and then let herself be taken by that light? 

Despite that Dark Pit kept to himself, he was part of The Forces of Nature now, so he did have an... odd mix of independence and defiance toward both Palutena and Virdi, even if for now they had settled their differences. He still did not hold any alliance towards the Goddess of Light however. Palutena was looking back, a calm look on her face, the polar opposite of Dark Pit’s.

It seemed Pit could sense the tension, and gave a nervous chuckle, which Dark Pit gave an angered glare at, Palutena did not leave her cool gaze on the darker clad angel.

“Pit, may you scout the area? We may have unwanted visitors. Don’t go anywhere above Pittoo and I.” Palutena told her angel, who’s wings glowed with the Power of Flight.

“Of course, Lady Palutena!” Pit nodded, jumping up into the air. Dark Pit shifted an eye up to the sky, seeing Pit flap his wings in place as he looked all around.  
“Now, back to the subject at hand.” Palutena replied, her soft green eyes still never leaving the angel.

“I don’t have anything to say to you.”

“We both know that’s a lie, Pittoo.”

Dark Pit gave a grumble at the nickname, and at the mention of the lie. It wasn’t really one anyhow. He could go without asking her, it didn’t matter to him if it got answered or not.

“Why did you send us away? We could’ve helped you!” Dark Pit crossed his arms, his eyes staring directly into her own.

“I thought my barrier could protect myself and save you two, however I was wrong. That seraph...thing...was stronger than me.”

That somehow gave Dark Pit another bit of anger, something stronger than a literal god? That had to be some sort of sick joke. He said nothing, but had clenched teeth.

“Seraph thing?” Pit asked, fluttering down, “Aren’t those things s’posed to be angels? Like really good ones?” He had a very bewildered expression on his face.

“Well, they are but that thing was no seraph. It couldn’t have been. It looked like one, but those beams of light. It felt wrong.” Palutena even gave a bit of a shudder, “Never mind that though, are we all clear Pit?”

“I didn’t see anything so I think so.”

“That’s good, you keep it up in the air, Pittoo and I will scout down here. Alert us if you see anything and we’ll do the same.”

So, the trio started to look around, Dark Pit still tense and red-hot with his frustration at the Goddess of Light but obeyed the order. He didn’t want to, but the closer they got to the thing that stole all three of them, the better they had a chance at fighting it.

The angel had a head start of Palutena, taking in the surroundings, yet had no care for them. Nothing seemed to be hiding or ready to ambush them, which made him still suspicious about his surroundings.

“You seem agitated, Dark Pit.” Came Palutena’s voice from behind him.

“Well, maybe I’m cheerful.” Dark Pit hissed in sarcasm. Palutena said nothing.

“How in the name of Hades can some kind of seraph take down a goddess?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, isn’t that helpful?”

“I get that you’re agitated, Dark Pit, but I don’t have all the answers even as a goddess.”

Oh, agitated didn’t cover it. The dark clad angel spun around, stopping in his tracks, which in turn made Palutena stop as well. 

“What do you know then?” Dark Pit huffed, red eyes narrowing. Palutena’s calm expression turned into a deeper frown, she looked up at the sky, Pit was probably ahead but Dark Pit had his face fixed on the goddess. She was probably communicating to the other angel with telepathy, if Dark Pit had to guess.

“I’m not sure what these things are yet, but...” She held out her hands and a little wispy thing seemed to rise up from her palms, what the--

Upon closer inspection, it started to look like a face as colors swirled, Dark Pit nearly jumped back.

“That looks like Viridi!”

“And I believe it is Viridi.”

“How’d she get inside that?”

“I don’t know, Pittoo. I have reason to believe that perhaps others of our world have been put in these too. We’re all Fighters, remember? The others are usually nothing but carved figures to represent where everyone came from, right? But they’re clearly not trophies this time around as you can see.”

“It’s not good.” He replied with a nod.

“No. I wanted to tell you and Pit in a clearer area, but you couldn’t wait.”

“We were in the clear before! Why couldn’t you tell us before?!”

“I didn’t know if it was! We needed to move out anyways. I will not fight you over this.”

Dark Pit gave a hmph, eyes shifting over to Viridi’s odd form. He felt a twinge bad for her, how even the Forces of Nature couldn’t even fight against that thing. He wondered what it felt like for her, perhaps not knowing what was happening at all like how the three of them felt. There was also a strange sensation too, he had an independence streak but felt a bit loyal towards his own goddess, after all they had similar goals and that’s how Viridi recruited him in the first place.

Dark Pit mumbled.

“Yes, Pittoo?”

Dark Pit mumbled again, this time even quieter.

“I can’t hear you when you’re mumbling Pittoo.” Said the one with telepathy.

“Can I hold onto her?!” Dark Pit yelled.

“Well, normally I would like a ‘please,’ but yes, of course you can. Just make sure you’re careful, we don’t know how these orb-like things act like yet.” Palutena guided Viridi’s form to Dark Pit, who caught it in his arms.

“Hey Lady Palutena, Pittoo! There’s people down there!” Pit’s voice rang out as he flown back to the goddess and angel.

“We’ll be up in a second!” Palutena replied, granting the Power of Flight to Dark Pit, and in a moment she was in the air. 

Yet Dark Pit stayed on the ground for a while longer. He had a quiet expression on his face, Viridi’s form seemingly disappeared after that, sinking right into his arms. It felt strange, but he supposed if the green haired goddess had carried Viridi for a while like this, he could too. Jumping up into the air, he took flight with the other two, zipping off with his companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not unlike Pit’s inability to read, I never played Uprising so if characters are portrayed incorrectly I’m sorry!!! Also posting from my phone cuz my dang WiFi hates me!!!!
> 
> I also hope Viridi is a spirit, a dang shame not to have her as one!

**Author's Note:**

> originally i wanted to do a sonic and pikachu thing but thought 'nah'
> 
> Should I continue it with a little bit of that or something?


End file.
